papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Six Sides
"Hi everyone~ We're the Six Sides~ I'm Scales~" "Mic here." Michael!" "Aura." "Logan..." "And the guy over there's Gordon~ He doesn't talk much~ What can we do for you~?" The Six Sides are a group of Paper Mario fancharacters created by MSPA user LoganAura. The six are all a group of brothers, humanoid, from a far off place in the world the Mushroom Kingdom rests in. They're all extremely close to one another, even if they're all very different. The Six Sides are members of the EGO realm, mostly traveling as check-ins to see how souls settle. Humors Scales: Childish and with draconic features- slitted eyes, sharper teeth, and dragon wings, however his demenor makes any possible indications of fear go away. (25% in a Note Soul Capsule)Shine: +Joy +Optomism. 50% Mend: +Selflessness +empathy +compassion -Insecurity 25% Aegis: +Hope +Conviction -Recklessness As Scales holds the Note of Shine, he lets out an aura of happiness to all around him. Scales's text is Silver and he always ends a sentence bubblily~ Mic: Confidant and musical- always has a headset on around his neck and whistling a tune, when he isn't singing. Humors: 50% Concord: +Tactfulness, +Perception, +Intuition -Nosiness 50% Relief (In a Note soul capsule): +Generosity, +Sincerity, +Inner Peace Holding a Note of Relief, Mic gives off an Aura of inner peace and sincerity, something he normally spreads to others using light and soothing tunes. Mic talks in dark blue, and often quotes song lyrics, wether conciously or unconciously. Logan: Catlike features, like red ears and tail. Quiet, intelligent, reserved, but unswervingly there for anyone he loves. Humors: 25% Relief: +Sincerity -Inaccessability -Forgetfulness 50% Pragma: +Impartiality +Realism -Legalism 25% Logos (In a Heart soul capsule): +Reasoning +Deduction +Order. Due to holding a heart of logos, Logan is often able to find out just who to go to when trying to find another to be the voice of reason in his little group. ''Logan speaks in red text, and when he isn't calm adds a smile :3 Michael: Always professional, but never a stick in the mud. Michael's the one of the six who plays the social game, and plays it well. Neatest of the six, with crisp and clean clothing. Humors: 33% Sanguine in a Keyhole capsule: +Contentment, +Balance 67% Blithe: +Vigor, +Playfulness, +Gregariousness (sociability) -Flippancy, -Bluntness ''As Michael holds Sealed sanguine, he doesn't quite have the contentment or Balance in his life that he desires, however once he finds out how to unlock it, Michael will be able to be happy with anything, and be stable under all circumstances, even turmoil. '' Aura or Arcana: Stoic, numb, and generally snarky. Is always armed with various weapons. He'll stand in front of anyone of his 'brothers' when they are hurt. Mostly looks like a knight even down to wearing full armor. Humors: 30% Pragma in a Heart shaped Soul Capsule: +Realism, +Practicality. 20% Concord: +Perception, +Intuition -Anxiety 40% Aegis: +Steadfastness, +Conviction, -Pride, -Stubbornness 10% Insight: +Diligence, -Perfectionism -Arrogance ''Armed with the heart of Pragma, Aura, or Arcana,' can easily find those who are also practical in their actions.' Aura speaks in plain black text and short sentences. Gordon: The antithesis of the rest. The quietest and shyest of everyone else, but also the first one to lash out when the others are hurt. While Aura carries weapons, he carries a shield. Where Scales has large black wings, Gordon has smalwhite. Where Mic always sings, Gordon rarely speaks. Where Michael is crisp and clean, Gordon's tattered and injured from defending. He's the oldest and the one the others turn to. Humors: 60% Mend: +Selflessness, +Empathy, +Compassion, -Insecurity, -Instability, 30% Concord: +Perception, -Depression, -Anxiety 10% Ardent (In a Keyhole Soul capsule): +Love, +Zeal ''Gordon is interesting. He holds a Sealed Ardent, and has already gone through his strong turning point. due to his parent's passing, he needed to be the one who shows love to each of his brothers, and ''became stronger becuase of it. Gordon... doesn't speak. When he does, it's in smaller text than most and is in shorthand, trying to finish his part of the conversation quicker. When with people he knows, though, he's the most formal of every member of the Six. Personality and Interests Scales: Scales likes flying and often drags Gordon with him. He's also almost always around Mic's singing, Michael when he's working, Aura when he's practicing, and is he one to remind Logan of what he forgets. Scales is innocent, and his only interests are his brothers. Mic: Mic is a singer, and often writes songs for everyone he sees. Scales gets childish and bubble, Logan gets classical, Aura gets powerful battle music, Gordon gets quiet background music, and Logan often gets overly stuffy songs. Mic and Michael, someone who's mostly play and no work, and mostly work and no Play, often butt heads. Michael: Michael is, simply put, the Fatherly figure of the group. He makes sure the others eat well and stay healthy, and also makes sure Scales and Aura get themselves clean after playing and training. He and Mic are polar opposites in their methods, but they get along. He sits beside Logan and Gordon, the two quieter members of the group, just to keep them company. Logan: Logan is quiet, not from shyness, but from thinking much too much. Scales often listens to his rants and is the one to piece together his thoughts more than he does. Mic helps with always having quiet music to help Logan focus, and Aura sometimes gripes at him to focus. Aura: Aura is an extremly severe fighter. While he won't go looking for them, he is always prepared for any event. Close range? He has a knife he's taught Logan to use and a sword he's taught Michael. Long Range? He's good with a javelin, like Mic, a Bo staff, like Gordon, and a Bow and Arrow, like Scales. He always teaches the others how to defend themselves, and to focus on what's going on. Gordon: He's the eldest and the most timid. Gordon fights himself, mostly for the others in the group. He fights any self doubts so he can smile at Scales, so he can learn to fight to defend, so he can sing with Mic, so he can work with Michael, and so he can see just Logan means. He fights himself with love. Occupation The six sides are traveling adventures, doing tasks for anyone who needs something done.